1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for booting hibernation in a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hibernation booting method and an apparatus thereof in a mobile terminal that supports both an Application Processor (AP) and a Baseband Processor (BP).
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a normal booting procedure of a mobile terminal according to the conventional art.
Generally, a mobile terminal performs a booting procedure illustrated in FIG. 1 when power is turned on. Referring to FIG. 1, the mobile terminal executes a boot loader in step 101, performs a board initializing process of initializing a hardware device in step 103, and performs a kernel booting in step 105. The mobile terminal loads a file system to stack the same on Random Access Memory (RAM) in step 107, and loads an application to perform initialization in step 109.
Since the above-described booting procedure consumes a lot of time, when a user boots a terminal that performs functions similar to those of a Personal Computer (PC), for example, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) using the above method, the user has to wait and is thereby inconvenienced.
Accordingly, recently, a technique for remarkably reducing a booting time by omitting a RAM state setting process (for example, dynamic symbol resolution, global constructor execution, application specific initialization and setup, etc.) that consumes most of the time until the terminal becomes ready to be used by the user after a terminal such as the PDA performs booting, and performing a hibernation technique, is provided.
The hibernation technique immediately recovers a state where booting is completed by temporarily storing job information in a non-volatile memory when power is turned off at a computing system and then omitting an initial booting process and loading the temporarily stored job information when the power is turned on again.
FIG. 2 illustrates a hibernation procedure of a mobile terminal according to the conventional art.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, the mobile terminal executes a boot loader when power is turned on in step 201, performs board initialization in step 203, loads information stored in the non-volatile memory, that is, a snapshot image to stack the same in the RAM in step 205, and recovers the RAM state in step 207.
Recently, a smart phone that supports both a PDA function and a mobile phone function is provided. The smart phone includes an Application Processor (AP) for supporting the PDA function and a BP for supporting the mobile phone function. Therefore, the booting process of the smart phone is performed somewhat differently compared with the case of including only one processor. For example, generally, in the smart phone, an AP becomes a master to pass through an initial booting process of the AP, a Baseband Processor (BP) is booted to perform an independent booting process, and data that need to be shared between the AP and the BP are synchronized. Therefore, it is difficult to apply the conventional hibernation technique that considers only one processor in an apparatus such as the smart phone including two processors.